1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to portable printers.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 is a perspective view of a conventional portable printer (hereinafter simply referred to as “printer”). As illustrated in FIG. 1, the printer includes a lid part 2 and a body part 4. FIG. 1 illustrates a state where the lid part 2 is closed. FIG. 2 is a perspective view of the printer with the lid part 2 being open.
FIG. 3 is a cross-sectional view of the printer with the lid part 2 being closed. FIG. 4 is a cross-sectional view of the printer with the lid part 2 being open. The lid part 2 is opened or closed about a support shaft 5. The support shaft 5 is rotatably received by a bearing member 7.
Further, a mark detecting part 6 is provided on the lid part 2. A control part (not graphically illustrated) recognizes a printing position on paper 8 by the mark detecting part 6 detecting a mark added to the paper 8 from a paper roll 82. Further, as illustrated in FIG. 4, the mark detecting part 6 is disposed at an end of the lid part 2, and a flexible printed circuit (FPC) 10 is provided along the lid part 4. The mark detecting part 6 outputs a mark detecting signal in response to detection of the mark, and the mark detection signal is transmitted to the control part via the FPC 10.